Rachel Wilson
Ramona "Rachel" Wilson is among Gumball and Darwin's classmates. She is the sister of Tobias, and the daughter of Harold and Jackie. She temporaily had a crush on Darwin in "The Party" when he was the only one to clean the Wilsons' house so Jackie and Harold won't discover anything about the crazy party. Appearance Prototype In her early reel design, Rachel's hair was completely orange, and her headband was purple. Season 1 In Season 1, Rachel gains a bunch of redesigns, that includes a yellow-magenta hair. Season 2 onwards Season 2 onwards, Rachel was given the following redesigns: * Eyebrows * Yellow-orange-magenta mix of colors on her hair * Yellow headband * A bit smaller size (although, it went almost to the point where it's impossible to notice her size decreasing) Personality Rachel seems to be friendly to others, but not to bullies. She disapproves of bullying such as Tina threatening Anton in "The Skull". However, when she is angry, you don't wanna to mess with her (See: ABILITIES). Abilities Rachel has a power called "rainbow power". This was used in the following eps: # The Dress # The Helmet # The Boombox # The Coach (mentioned) # The Allergy # The Shell # The Society # The Others # The Gift # The Blame # The Stories (mentioned) # The Sorcerer # The Candidate # The Awareness Episode Appearances Season 1 * "The Third": She can be seen in the hallway talking to Carrie. * "The End": She is in class, and in the hallway during the wedding scene, and in the park. * "The Dress": She is among the classmates worshipping GumballOopsEggWoubleUnderpants. * "The Pressure": She is hanging out with the Treehouse Girls. * "The Ghost": She appears in the cafeteria. * "The Mystery": She is one of the students who try to solve the mystery. * "The Gi": She appears laughing at Gumball. * "The Kiss": She is seen cheering for Gumball to forget Granny Jojo's kiss. * "The Party": Her first major role. She invites the gang to a party. * "The Robot": She talks about Bobert, who is thought to be Gumball. * "The Picnic": She is at the field trip. * "The Sock": She is in class. * "The Genius": She is seen on Elfotomore on a photo. * "The Mustache": She is in class and in the gym. * "The Date": She is seen on Penny's painting. * "The Ape": She messes around in class. * "The Curse": She is seen at Daisyland with her family. * "The Meddler": She is with the other cheerleaders watching Gumball's performance. * "The Helmet": She is at lunch unintentionally rainbowizing Tina. * "The Fight": She cheers on the fight between Gumball and Tina. Season 2 *"The Knights": She is with Tobias and Idaho. *"The Fridge": She appears as a cameo in the marching band. *"The Flower": She gasps when Penny fails the cheerleading move. *"The Banana": She is seen in the classroom. *"The Apology": She can be seen rainbowizing herself so she does not need to look at Miss Simian's butt. She also appears in the fight crowd. *"The Words": Darwin tells her that she annoys him by using her rainbow powers even when it's unneccessary. *"The Skull": She cheers for Clayton in his imagination. *"The Bet": She is in class. *"Christmas": She is sad when Christmas is cancelled. Later, when Christmas is returned, she is at the Wattersons' neighborhood. *"The Watch": She is on the school bus. *"The Bumpkin": She appears in the schoolyard. *"The Hero": She is visible on the school bus. *"The Dream": She is in Miss Simian's classroom. *"The Sidekick": She is at her and Tobias' room and closes the window, thus causing Gumball to fall down. She also appears in the cafeteria. *"The Photo": She waits for her photo. *"The Storm": She is angry at Gumball for kissing Carmen. *"The Game": She is in class. *"The Voice": She forgives to Gumball and Darwin. *"The Promise": She briefly appears on the school bus. *"The Boombox": She talks with Masami on the schoolyard. Later, she thinks that Miss Simian is retiring, and celebrates it. *"The Tape": She appears twice in the videotapes. *"The Sweaters": She appears talking to Penny. *"The Internet": She is in the school library and laughs at Gumball. She is later seen on a pop-up window. *"The Finale": She is seen watching Richard and Patrick's fight. Season 3 *"The Fan": She is seen in the cafeteria.